Chase Young
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Lizard Form= |-|Omi's powers= |-|Post-Timeskip= |-|Giant Astral Form= |-|Mask of the Green Monkey= |-|Chi Absorbed= |-|Heylin Dragon= Summary Chase Young was a renegade Xiaolin monk turned evil in exchange for superhuman strength and immortality. Chase was once a former Xiaolin Warrior and a near-Xiaolin Dragon until Hannibal Roy Bean came along. Chase served as a continuously impending villain to the Xiaolin monks. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | 5-A | At least 5-A. High 5-A with Reality Warping | 4-C | At least 4-C | 2-B Name: Chase Young Origin: Xiaolin Showdown Gender: Male Age: Over 1500 years Classification: Former Xiaolin Monk, Warrior of Heylin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combat, Master at using various weapons, Transformation, Tiger Sense, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Weather Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Interdimensional Battlefield Removal, Teleportation (Of himself and his weapons), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Restricted Flight, Summoning, Body Control, Illusion Creation, Portal Creation, Life Creation (Can turn his body parts into living beings), Transmutation (Can turn humans into animals and animals into human warriors), Astral Projection with Large Size (Type 6), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Spaceflight and Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations (Via Mask of the Green Monkey), Can manipulate the places and areas of his domain that were being watched by his crystal eyeball | All abilities slightly enhanced | All abilities enhanced, Reality Warping, Elemental Transmutation (Like turning water into lava) | All abilities enhanced | All abilities greatly enhanced, Size Manipulation, Large Size (Type 1. Via Dragon Helmet) | All abilities drastically enhanced, True Flight, Durability Negation Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Plunged the Earth into 1,000 years of Darkness and completely split the planet in two with a single hand gesture) | Large Planet level (Traded blows with Master Monk Guan, who was strong enough to stalemate his base form in a 30 day long battle) | At least Large Planet level (Reshaped the whole world, in order to create a place of complete chaos. Has the combined strength of himself and Omi, who Chase stated was comparable to his own). Dwarf Star level with Reality Warping (His reality warping powers should scale to that of Wuya, who could warp the surface of the Sun) | Star level (Generated this much energy when walking through Jupiter) | At least Star level (Should be superior to his Giant Astral Form), can ignore conventional durability by cutting through space-time with his Scythe of the Stars | Multiverse level (Threatened the Multiverse as he is capable of destroying an unknown number of universes, however Tai Shui told him that he is unable to destroy all of it, which was described as being "Endless" and "Unending" by him and Tigress Wu. Space-Time shatters from his mere presence and he blew up the Cosmic Dragon's Physical Form in one blast) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Swifter than Omi, who outpaced Dojo). Potentially Speed of Light (Via Shard of Lightning) | Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively FTL (Quickly walked from Earth to Jupiter) | At least Massively FTL | Infinite Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | At least Class 10 | Class 25 | Class Z | At least Class Z | Infinite Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Large Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class | Star Class | At least Star Class | Multiversal Durability: Large Planet level (None of the Monks attacks can even phase him, let alone hurt him. Took hits from Master Monk Guan in 30-day long battle) | Large Planet level (Took hits from the Master Monk Guan) | At least Large Planet level (Far superior than his normal form. He should be as durable as both him and Omi combined) | Star level | At least Star level | Multiverse level (Only the Cosmic Dragon, Tai Shui in his True Non-Corporeal Form, could destroy him) Stamina: Very high. Limitless in his Giant Astral, Chi Absorbed and Heylin Dragon Forms. Range: Standard melee range normally. Extended melee range with weapons. Planetary with his abilities (Created a planetary storm with a single hand gesture and split the planet in two. Created a fireball larger than the Earth and Moon). Interdimensional via portals (Threw Hannibal Roy Bean into the Yin-Yang world without the use of the Yo-yo's) | Standard melee range normally. Extended melee range with weapons. Planetary with his abilities. | Standard melee range normally. Stellar with magic and reality warping. | Stellar ([http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Chase_shatters_planets.gif Shattered planets during Xiaolin Chronicles]) | Stellar | Multiversal Standard Equipment: His Kwan-Dao Sword, the Staff of Ku and Scythe of the Stars. Intelligence: Gifted. Chase Young has been a skilled fighter for over a 1000 years, gaining direct training from Grand Master Dashi during his prime. Chase has shown exponential skills in both magic and martial arts, as indicated by the fact that he was still able to hold his own against Hannibal Roy Bean and Wuya while weakened. He is also extremely manipulative and cunning, as seen in how he tricked Omi into joining him, or how he tricked Omi into losing his good side. His magic is almost unparalleled, only rivaled by Wuya herself. Weaknesses: During the Heylin Eclipse, Chase Young can become weak, almost powerless. Feats: *Shatters Planets Casually by Walking. *Tears apart the Space-Time Continuum of the Dragon Dimension from just a taste of his power. *One Dimension Crumbling by his mere presence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Base= Chase_skills.gif|Chase martial arts skills Chase_fire_and_wind.gif|Chase taking fire and wind Chase_lightning_summoning.gif|Chase Young as he plunges the world into darkness Chase_flight.gif|Chase levitating *'Weather Manipulation:' Chase Young has been shown to be able to manipulate the weather on multiple occasions, being able to move clouds, cause thunderbolts or affect the color of the sky. He can use this to attack enemies across the planet (such as in Bird of Paradise) or simply to strike foes from a distance. *'Levitation:' Chase is able to levitate and leap great distances. It's not clear if this is just an innate ability of his or if he uses his telekinesis or some other power to hover. While never stated, it's likely that this is how he is able to traverse the world at great speeds. *'Energy Manipulation:' Chase Young was shown to be able to blast green energy from his hands. In his lizard form, these blasts were strong enough to easily burn down the Xiaolin Temple, which contained several buildings and large spaces. Similar abilities were shown to be able to set entire towns ablaze in past times. *'Martial Arts:' Chase Young is a master martial artist with well over 1,000 years of training and experience under his belt. Initially, Chase was so much more skillful, swifter and stronger than everyone else, that no one could even lay a finger on him. Even when he was depowered, he was able to hold his own against the likes of Wuya and Hannibal Roy Bean due to his overwhelming skill. *'Telekinesis:' With a mere hand gesture, Chase Young is capable of moving people and objects with his mind. |-|With Omi's Powers= File:Chase_elemental.gif|Chase as he effortlessly destroys a village, just to prove his evilness File:Chase_energy.gif|Chase fries a bird *'Reality Warping:' After he gained Omi's "dots", Chase gained powerful reality warping powers. He was able to effortlessly warp the entire world into a land of perpetual chaos and chained the skies color to a dark red. Omi, with the same powers, managed to completely reverse Chase's warped version of the Earth. *'Elemental Transmutation:' During Finding Omi, Chase was capable of turning water into lava, in which he manipulated to completely destroy a village, just to prove a point to Omi. *'Energy Blast:' With Omi's "dots", he is capable of blasting beams of concentrated energy from his forehead. These beams are hot enough to fry a bird, and they should be far stronger than his energy blast in his lizard form, which could burn entire towns. |-|Chi Absorbed= Chase Wave.gif|Chase creates a wave of energy Chase Chi.gif|Chase calls the Chi Warriors Chase (Space-Time).gif|Chase tearing Space-Time *'Energy Wave:' Chase creates a red wave of energy to attack and dispatch the monks. *'Chi Warriors:' Chase calls the Chi Warriors and orders them to track and eliminate Kimiko and Omi. *'Scythe of the Stars:' Chase creates and wields the Scythe of the Stars, with this weapon he was capable of easily tearing apart the Space-Time Continuum of the Dragon Dimension. *'Heylin Dragon:' Chase surrounds himself with lightning as he fuses with the Scythe of the Stars, transforming into the powerful Heylin Dragon. Key: Base | Lizard Form | With Omi's powers | Giant Astral Form | Chi Absorbed | Heylin Dragon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Electricity Users Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Summoners Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Memory Users Category:Illusionists Category:Sword Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Yo-yo Users Category:Weather Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Portal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Life Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Element Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2